


Vampires are Pretty Cute

by TheLanceShow



Series: Supernatural, But Not the Show [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Happy Ending, I really do, Light-Hearted, Lol look at that, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, Love, Lovely Lance, M/M, No Angst, Vampires, Written in fucking thirty minutes, i love lance, shiro is a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanceShow/pseuds/TheLanceShow
Summary: Shiro may or may not be dating a vampire.But happiness before species, right?Wait, no, that sounded wrong.





	Vampires are Pretty Cute

**Author's Note:**

> How do vampires work?

Shiro swung their arms together in between their bodies as they walked across the campus idly. Lance could never sit still for long when it came to studying, so Shiro had decided that they should wander listlessly.

He watched his boyfriend as he ranted, the hand not occupied waving around frantically.

"-like, every time I shave them down, they grow again!"

"Babe, you need them to-"

"Yeah, yeah," Lance brushed him off with a hand wave. "But now I have to tell people I had them, like, altered this way. I'm damn sure people would look at me with less disgust than if I told them the truth."

"Hey, Mr. Vampire!"

Lotor skidded to a stop in front of him. "Shiro, whip those bad boys out. I bet you wanna suck your boyfriend's blood."

Lance glared at him, rolling his lips into his mouth. Shiro could tell that he was holding himself back when he shot Lotor a closed-mouth smile.

"Hey, Lotor," He said quietly, carefully, making sure that when he spoke nothing beneath his two front teeth showed. "How are you?"

"Oh, my lovely little Lance," Lotor cooed. He grabbed Lance's hand and held it to his heart. "My day is better now that I've seen you  You're looking awfully darling today. I'm pretty sure those are women's clothes; they're very becoming of you."

"I know they are," Lance said with another closed-mouth smile.

"You look like a little elf compared to this vampire," Lotor gestured vaguely to Shiro; he felt himself scowl.

It was true; while Shiro was littered with tattoos, piercings, that white tuft of hair, and was always wearing that leather vest, Lance was pastels all around and large sweaters, soft features, and smooth skin.

They shouldn't be compatible, yet they were. The both of them made each other happy, and that's all that matters.

"Lotor, take your hands off of my boyfriend," Shiro growled and smirked in satisfaction when Lotor did so. "Thank you."

 Lotor continued the one sided banter. He made a comment about Lance leaving Shiro for him, and suddenly his hand was in a crushing grip.

Lance was about to break his hand quite literally.

"Baby," He whispered. Lance blinked at him. "You're holding my hand a bit too tight." It took a moment for the words to process before he let go.

"I'm so sorry, Shiro," Lance apologized, looking down. "I didn't mean to."

"Trouble in paradise?" Lotor teased. "My arms are open, Lance."

A guttural snarl ripped itself from Lance's throat and Shiro watched in shock as his pupils went from circles to vertical slits--similar to that of a cat's--for a mere second before it was gone. He wouldn't have noticed if not for the fact that he was watching for Lance's reaction.

Shiro had never seen that before.

Lotor stared at Lance before he whistled lowly. "How did you do that sound?"

Lance didn't seem to be listening as he hummed a tune under his breath. His eyes were closed as he mouthed his counting to ten.

He stood in front of Shiro, blocking Lotor's sight, and his eyes popped open. Those feline-esque eyes peered at him, causing Shiro to jump slightly.

"Shiro," He hissed, fangs showing freely. "I'm already stressed. I know you've never seen this-" He gestured to his eyes. "But he is seriously pissing me the fuck off. I'd rather go back to study at this point."

"Your eyes," Shiro's voice cracked. Lance counted out loud this time and Shiro watched in amazement as his eyes went back to normal. Lance turned towards Lotor.

"Well, we have to get going," Lance said lightly. Lotor touched his arm, opening his mouth to say something, then Lance gripped his wrist tightly, not enough to break the bone, yet still close. He shoved his hand off of him. "Goodbye, Lotor," He growled, a lot more threatening than Shiro's own voice.

Lotor cradled his wrist to his chest, wincing. "I just wanted to know how you-"

"It's none of your god damn business," Lance laughed, the sound fake, as he flashed his teeth. His eyes changed again and Lance raised his eyebrows when Lotor fell on his ass.

"What the fuck?"

"He's not the vampire," Lance smiled brightly. "I am. I do drink blood, no the wood thing doesn't work, I love garlic bread, and silver doesn't cause any harm." Lance gave a mock-salute. "See you probably never again."

Lance grabbed Shiro's hand and turned him around, leading him in the opposite direction of Lotor. When Shiro glanced at him again, his eyes were back to the standard.

"So that happens when you get really angry."

"Yup."

"I've never seen you do it to me."

"We've been dating for two years. It'll happen eventually."

"Love you, Lance."

"Honestly surprised me that you didn't faint."

"'I love you, too' would've been nice. Besides, I let you drink from me. Why would I mind if your eyes get all freaky when you're angry?"

"I dunno... Sorry I almost broke your hand."

"You are forgiven."

"I love you, too, BTW's."

"You couldn't just say 'by the way?'"

"That's for losers, TBH. Wanna watch some David Dobrik when he get back to the dorm?"

"What about studying?"

"I lied, LOL."

"I hate that I love you."

"I love that I love you."

Lance kissed his hand as they continued walking. Shiro smiled to himself, the happiest he's been in a while.

Sure, he's dating a vampire that could probably kill him without a problem.

But he's dated stranger people.

(Lance did actually almost kill Shiro by choking him, but that's a story for later.)

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder why Lance almost killed Shiro


End file.
